


Hacienda

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Chronicles From Hell [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14





	Hacienda

Daryl woke with a start, coughing and choking on his dry throat. A hand steadied him and he was offered water. Daryl took it grateful, not sure who was with him. He coughed more and choked down the water, sitting, hunched over on a bed. Without looking he knew it was just him and the person next to him in the room. He coughed more and the more he coughed, the more his lungs hurt and the more his lungs hurt, the more he coughed.  
He gripped his head in pain. “I feel like I have the worst hang over ever.” He mumbled as he rubbed his head. “Well you took a pretty nasty hit. Had to drag you back myself.” The gruff voice was familiar and it was a familiarity he needed. He leaned into Rick.  
"How long was I out?" Daryl asked. Rick rubbed his arm. "Two days." The muscles everywhere in Daryl’s body tensed. "Two days?" He groaned. "What happened?" Rick moved closer to Daryl. "A walker came up and pushed you. You tripped over a broken down wall and smacked your head on the concrete. I killed the walker and dragged you back here." That was when Daryl finally lifted his head.  
Rick looked tired. Like he hadn’t slept in a week tired. Rick’s vibrant eyes blazed as he searched Daryl. “I’m gonna have to blind you momentarily.” Rick said cautiously. “Go ahead. Not like I hadn’t had a concussion ‘fore.” Daryl looked right at Rick as Rick shined the flashlight in his eyes. “Looks like you’ll be ok. No nose bleeds so no brain trauma. No delayed pupil dilation so that means no eye sight issues. Probably all you have is severe pain.”  
Daryl gave a nod and winced. Shouldn’t do that, he thought to himself. Rick balanced Daryl as he swayed. “What time is it?” Daryl asked looking around at the dark room. All he could see was Rick in the dim candle light. “Around midnight or so.” Rick said calmly. “You need to lie down. You need rest.” Daryl was about to protest but Rick’s gazed silenced him. “I need my archer to be able to stand on his feet.” Daryl couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Ok. Ok.”  
He lied back and realized how much even the little activity he had done exhausted him. “When was the last time you slept?” Daryl looked at Rick, half fading off into sleep. “I don’t know.” Rick admitted. “Michonne and the others have taken turns on watch while I’ve been up here by you.” Daryl studied Rick hard.  
Rick was exhausted. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes half lidded, his body nearly falling over. “You haven’t left? The whole two days?” Rick shook his head. “No.” Daryl touched Rick’s arm lightly. “Lay down with me.” Rick’s eyebrow shot up in surprise. “You need your sleep. And I ain’t sleepin’ ‘til you do.” Rick looked at Daryl. “Scoot over then.” Daryl did, wincing in the process. “You know I’ll just go sit in the chair.” Rick went to stand up. But Daryl grabbed his arm. “Just lie on your side.” Rick looked down and sighed with defeat. Inward, Daryl grinned. “Fine.”  
Soon Rick was next to him, and he was actually starting to relax a bit. “Daryl.” Rick said quietly. “Yeah?” Daryl asked sleepily. “I think you need to lie on your side. Just in case you throw up in your sleep. Don’t want you to choke.” Daryl couldn’t help but scoff. “So you’d rather me throw up on you than myself.” He felt Rick nod on the old pillow, “I can live. You might not.”  
Daryl did as instructed but he made a slight change to the set up, he moved Rick’s arm so he could lie right next to him. “‘M cold.” He justified. It was a poor excuse and he half expected Rick to laugh, but he didn’t. He just moved so he was closer to Daryl and rested his hand on Daryl’s back. “This ok?” He asked quietly. “Mhmm.” Daryl’s head was on Rick’s arm. He was content. Daryl knew it wouldn’t last more than a night, but he enjoyed it.  
———  
Rick woke up next to Daryl’s still sleeping form a few hours later. It was probably morning, based on the light coming in from the window. But he didn’t want to move. When Daryl woke up, and came to his senses, he would probably move away quickly, pretending that the night before hadn’t happened. So he just sat still, relishing the chance to be close to Daryl.  
Rick never admitted it to anyone, not even himself for a long time, but he loved Daryl, and not in the way he let on. Rick had been in love with Daryl for a long time. He didn’t know when exactly Daryl had gotten under his skin. He was just suddenly there. And Rick’s entire world revolved around Daryl. What did Daryl want? What did Daryl think? Did Daryl approve?  
Rick looked to Daryl for everything. And there wasn’t a reason why, but he figured it out.  
Rick guess that Daryl had always been on his mind since he first saw him. There was something about that scrawny kid that made him look twice. The kid with the arrows. Who shot the deer. It wasn’t even 24 hours later and he and Daryl were working as a team. He didn’t know how Daryl felt, probably not the same way. But Rick knew how he felt. He knew as he watched that scrawny, cocky kid become the toned, muscled man now currently sleeping next to him. It was Daryl who had taken over when he couldn’t, Daryl who told him who to trust and who not to, Daryl who saved his life.  
After Lori, Rick thought he couldn’t love again. But he realized it really wasn’t love. Lori had loved Shane, and Lori was all Rick knew. Just like Shane. But Daryl filled two voids, one left by Shane, one by Lori. Daryl was Rick’s better half, the other side of him, and he was Rick’s partner-in-crime, his conscious, his pillar of strength.  
Rick wanted more than anything else to plant a kiss between the curtain of bangs on Daryl’s forehead. But he squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.  
———  
Daryl knew Rick was awake. He could feel the change in his breath the moment he woke up. But he remained still. Unmoving. Neither moved. He didn’t understand why Rick didn’t move away, try to get up and leave. It would have made more sense than lying there pretending to be asleep.  
Daryl wanted more than anything to take the cop into his arms and hold him close, tell him never to let him go. To kiss him and to reassure him that he was doing the right thing.  
But that was too romantic and mushy for Daryl. He wouldn’t do that anyway, but part of him wanted to. It wanted to badly. He wanted Rick, in anyway Rick would give myself. And Daryl would give himself to Rick.  
Experimentally, Daryl reached out with his leg, touching Rick gently. Rick shifted, draping his leg over Daryl’s. “You know we have to get up at some point.” Rick mumbled. Daryl groaned. “I don’t wanna.” Daryl found himself moving toward Rick, and Rick tucked him under his chin. Rick’s other arm draped over Daryl. “You tell anyone and I kill you.” Rick mumbled against his head. Daryl shook his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Daryl couldn’t believe what was happening. “Is this a dream?” Daryl asked, worried he would wake up any second. “Said you were cold.” Was Rick’s only answer.  
They lied like that for a while, unmoving. Before a knock came on the door. “Rick.” Carol’s voice echoed through the room. “We need you downstairs.” Rick groaned. “Yeah. Be down soon.” They heard Carol walk away and Daryl opened his eyes.  
"Gotta go." Rick mumbled, still not moving. There was something in Rick’s eyes that were off. Daryl couldn’t place it. But it was off.  
Then Rick stood to go. “Come down if you like.” Rick said quietly. And he left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
———  
What’re you doing, Grimes? Rick thought to himself as he descended the stairs. He couldn’t be falling for his second in command. His archer.  
But you already did, his mind reminded him. His, his, his. Since when did Daryl become his?  
Rick reached the bottom of the steps and walked into the kitchen, mentally chiding himself for thinking he could have anything more with Daryl. Daryl was his friend. He didn’t want anything else.  
But then why was he enjoying being so close?  
Rick shook himself mentally and engaged in the conversation. Soon they heard the clunk of boots on the stairs as the archer himself sauntered down. “Hey. How you feeling?” Rick asked. “Could use some aspirin, or alcohol.” Daryl shrugged, “But I’ll be fine.” Rick gave him a nod before turning back to the group.  
"Ok. So I’ll make a supply run. Daryl’s too weak to travel right now so we’ll have to stay here for a bit." Rick knew Daryl would protest but he stared him down. Finally Daryl said, "I don’t like the idea of you goin’ alone." Carol volunteered to go.  
————  
Daryl didn’t like the idea of Rick going on a supply run without him. But Rick turned his sky blue eyes on him and Daryl’s insides began to feel like his outsides, mush. Rick and Carol left at about noon.  
But nightfall came and neither was back yet. Daryl paced restlessly. Where was Rick? Sure he cared about Carol, but Rick…  
The next day they still weren’t back. Daryl finally passed out in a chair in the front room by a window, waiting for Rick and Carol to return.  
The third day, Daryl was in the kitchen, drinking some water when the door bust open. And exhausted Carol with a bag full of supplies fell through. They helped her in quickly.  
"Where’s Rick?" Daryl demanded. Carol looked around frantically. "He’s not back yet?" Daryl shook his head, "He should have been with you." Carol gasped for breath. "We got separated. There were walkers, a ton of them. I thought Rick would be back here by now."  
Daryl was frustrated. “I’m going to look for Rick.” He picked up his crossbow. “You can’t.” Maggie said. “You’re still weak. You can’t leave. What if you get hurt and Rick is left to die?” Daryl stopped momentarily to stare at the woman. He had never really paid attention to her. She was Glenn’s girl therefore off limits. But right now, he paid attention. Enough to scoff in her face, “I’ll get him back.” He pushed past her. “You shouldn’t go alone.” Carl protested. Daryl looked at him. “If your father comes back and finds out I’ve taken you with me, I won’t come back. You gotta stay here to watch after your sister and the group. They need you.”  
Daryl was out the door seconds later.  
———-  
Whatever Rick had managed to hide himself in was enough. He passed out upon entering. The second day he was in there, walkers still pounded on the doors, banging to get to him. By the third, however, the were gone, found food elsewhere.  
Rick stumbled back and fell through the tiny front door of the house they were holing up in. Michonne was the first to get to him. “Are you alright?” He nodded. “Fine.” He stood and brushed himself off. Then he did a head count. “Where’s Daryl?” Carol looked down, “Out looking for you.”  
Rick fumed. “What?” He stared at them in disbelief. “You let an injured man leave alone?” Carl answered him, “We tried but he wouldn’t stop and wouldn’t let us help.” Rick started for the door. “Now where are you going?” Abraham asked. “To find Daryl.” There was a sigh. “What if neither of you come back?” But Rick didn’t care. His group, his family was safe for now. But Daryl wasn’t. “We’ll be back.” He said as he exited.  
————  
Daryl didn’t know how weak he was until he had been walking for an hour or two. He was near collapse when he came upon a small town. It was clearly afternoon, and Daryl couldn’t see any sigh of life or nonlife. He began his search for Rick in the town.  
———-  
Daryl was the tracker, not Rick. But Daryl did leave footprints, enough for Rick to follow. They led him to a small town. It was nearly dark now and he knew if Daryl was here, he would be trying to find shelter. Rick pulled out his machete and began to search for Daryl. He was just about to start on to another town when a movement caught his eye. A walker. Going after a person.  
Naturally, Rick ran to help. He didn’t need to. The arrow shot clean through the brain of the walker who fell backwards upon impact. Daryl slumped against the wall, looking exhausted. Rick pulled the arrow out of the head of the walker and walked to return it to his owner.  
Daryl perked up immediately at Rick’s approach. “Thought you were dead.” Daryl mumbled as he pulled Rick into him. “Come on. We need to find a place for the night.” Rick reasoned and he began to pull Daryl along. They found an empty house at the edge of town. Rick boarded up the windows and doors, making sure that everything was safe for the night. He raided the cabinet and found some food for him and his companion.  
"We won’t be able to go back for a bit." Rick said after they had eaten. "Why?" Daryl threw the can off to the side. "You’re still weak. And today took a toll on you. I can tell." Daryl shook his head. "Need to get back to the group." He went to stand but Rick pushed him back down. "It’s dark. The group knows we won’t be back tonight." Daryl finally relented.  
"You need some sleep." Rick said.  
They gathered some blankets and made a makeshift bed on the living room floor. Rick sat in a hard, wooden chair, determined to stay awake for watch. Daryl wasn’t out as quickly as Rick would have liked. Instead Daryl watch him with those intense sapphire eyes. Well, sometimes they were sapphire. Sometimes they were ocean blue and sometimes they were more teal.  
Rick pretended not to notice Daryl’s watchful eye. He sat, cleaning his knife, then his gun. Finally, Daryl fell asleep, and Rick was really able to look at him.  
It’s official. He thought to himself. I fell in love with Daryl Dixon.  
———  
Daryl woke up to the same image he fell asleep too. Rick, standing, or rather sitting, guard. He looked so tired. Daryl propped himself up on his elbow. Rick didn’t seem to notice. It was Daryl’s one chance to actually look at Rick.  
Even Daryl had to admit Rick was a beautiful man. Who knew curls worked so well on a guy? But they did. And the sky blue eyes with the greying bread and mustache. Daryl guessed Rick would have aged well had it not been for the apocalypse. Even still, Rick was aging well. He was just greying because of stress. Hell, they all were stressed.  
Daryl wanted to know, wanted to pinpoint that exact date he had fallen for Sheriff Rick Grimes. Maybe it was after Lori died. When Rick had practically gone crazy. Or maybe it was when he had saved Rick from the walker at the prison. Or maybe it was before that. Even in his delusion, Merle had known Daryl trusted Rick. Maybe it was when Rick helped Daryl look for his brother. Seeing Rick the first time had been like seeing the sun after a long rain. Amazing and beautiful and made him feel all warm inside.  
Daryl’s thoughts were interrupted when Rick looked over at him. “You should be asleep.” Daryl signed. “Rick.” Rick shifted in his chair. “I wanna tell you something.” Rick leaned over and rested his hands in his knees. “I’m lis’nen.” Daryl told Rick about when Lori had asked him to go look for Rick and how he had said that he wouldn’t be looking for anyone anymore. “But that was a lie.” Daryl said. “Truth is, I can’t not look for you.” Daryl lied down and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Just ain’t worth it without you."  
Rick had been silent the whole time. And seemed to still be silent when Daryl was done speaking. But Rick was moving. He lied down next to Daryl and Daryl didn’t notice until he felt Rick right next to him. “Daryl.” But he stopped. And Daryl worried. Had he said the wrong thing?  
"I need you. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you." Daryl whispered. And Rick still didn’t answer, verbally anyway.  
His lips met Daryl’s and Daryl froze. But only for a second. He was kissing Rick back. They were like teenagers as they made out, groping for one another, pulling each other closer like it was necessary for them to breath.  
Soon, clothes were flying everywhere. And Rick and Daryl were naked up against one another. Daryl complete forgot the pain in his head. Rick's touch made it all go away. Their bodies rubbed together as they ground together, but more importantly, their cocks.Rick made a moaning sound into Daryl's mouth that would have made him cum on the spot if he were younger and less in control. They continued for a while like that. Cocks throbbing and rubbing up against one another as they pulled breathless moans from each other between rough kisses. Daryl's hand's explored Rick's body. Daryl wanted every part of him. There wasn't anything that he didn't want to see, to find, to feel. Rick name him feel away he had never felt before. Daryl had never known real love between his bastard father and older brother. Even with the group he was in, he was the outcast. But not with Rick. Rick made him feel he belonged. And he wanted that. All of that. "Rick." He moaned into the older man's mouth. "What?" Rick answered breathlessly, obviously perturbed to stop kissing. "I want you to take me." Rick looked at him closely. Daryl wasn't sure what to thing. "Are you sure?" Rick asked. Daryl thought for a moment. Then he nodded. He wanted to give Rick everything.Rick rolled them so he was on top of Daryl. They kept kissing, hard and fast like the world would end if they stopped. They didn't know. If just might. Rick spread Daryl carefully, taking his time to do the best he could without lube. He slickly up his cock with his precum while he used spit and Daryl's own precum to stretch him. Daryl could feel Rick's fingers moving inside of him. First one. Then two. Then eventually three. As soon as Rick's fingers grazed his prostate, Daryl jerked and moaned. Rick was teasing him now, scissoring him, then hitting that bundle of nerves which sent sparks flying up his entire body. What blood wasn't in his head to keep him from passing out was in his rock hard cock. Rick bent down and kissed Daryl in such a way that all the breath was pulled from Daryl's body. "Ready?" Rick asked hesitantly. Daryl nodded, not trusting his voice. Rick pulled his finger out and slowly pushed his cock in, giving Daryl time to adjust before moving anymore. Finally, Rick's entire length was buried inside Daryl. Daryl could feel Rick's entire body shaking with desire. Rick wanted to pound him. But he was restraining himself for Daryl. He wanted Daryl to adjust. And it just drove Daryl all the more crazy. \------ Rick hovered above Daryl, letting the younger man adjust. His hands were on either side of Daryl's head and his legs were under Daryl's. From where he was, he had a clear view of almost all of Daryl's muscled body. Daryl's legs were around Rick's waste, his hands on Rick's biceps, and his head rests on the pillow beneath him. Rick let Daryl adjust until Daryl said, "Move it damn you." And Rick did as instructed.He started slowly at first, using small movements. But then, Daryl relaxed even more. And Rick moved even faster. Before he knew what he was doing, he pounded into Daryl, taking his cock almost all the way out before shoving it back in. Daryl was coming undone under him. Rick balanced himself on one hand as be brought his other one down to stroke Daryl's cock. God it felt good to have his thick, hard length between his fingers. Rick pumped Daryl in time with his pounding thrusts, making Daryl moan under him. Rick's heart was pounding like freight train. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Daryl into the floor under them. Rick couldn't hold himself up any more. He collapsed on Daryl who in turn put his arms around Rick. Rick continued to pound into Daryl, knowing he was hitting the sweet spot due to Daryl's convulsions under him. Their chest were pressed together and the breathed as on. Rick's cock pounded into Daryl so hard, Rick thought he might break him before remembering Daryl was hard to break. Daryl's cock was pinned between their bodies, the fiction of Rick's stomach rubbing on it with his thrusts was threatening to send Daryl overboard.And it worked. Daryl came first. His cum made their stomachs sticky, but Rick didn't care. Daryl tightening around his cock made him cum. It was probably the largest load he had ever released, right into the younger man's ass. \------- Daryl was sure Rick was done when he slowly pulled out. He couldn't have been farther from the truth. Rick rolled Daryl on his stomach and pulled Daryl's ass into the air. Had it been anyone else, Daryl would have felt violated, vulnerable. But he trusted Rick. And Rick didn't disappoint. After a few kisses on his back, Rick made his way down to Daryl's ass. There he first kissed, then licked, and then ate out Daryl's ass.And Daryl couldn't believe it. Here was Rick Fucking Grimes eating his own cum out of another man's ass.It was enough to make them both come a second time. Rick collapsed next to Daryl and Daryl proceeded to kiss Rick until Daryl himself saw stars. Then, they just lied there. Rick traced patterns onto Daryl's back with his fingers and Daryl half draped himself over the older man. Rick pulled the blankets over them. Daryl never considered himself one for cuddling, but with Rick there was no shame. He wanted to cuddle. To be with Rick in every way, everyday. "Rick?" Rick turned to look at him. "Is this just a one time thing?" Daryl was suddenly worried that this was all Rick wanted. A rough fuck. He almost believe that they would go back to normal once they reached the others. But Rick surprised him. "Only if you want it to be."Daryl shook his head. "I want this all the time." He felt Rick relax. "Me too." They kissed again. It wasn't lustful, just loving and passionate. "I love you." Rick whispered. Daryl looked right back at him and said, maybe a bit loudly, "I love you too."Rick smiled and they lied there for a while. "By the way," Rick started, "Who's Miranda?" Daryl chuckled. "I'll tell you in the morning." And they fell asleep tangled together.


End file.
